Brain Melting
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: Previously 'me&sister'. It's Sister, and I hijacked the account, and this is my first story! WTF is wrong with Fang's brain? What has he thought up this time? Warning: may melt your brain!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sister: Ha-ha! It's my turn to write a story! This one includes Fang too! Isn't my crack fic great sissy?**

**Me: *twitch* Ears… alpacas…. *twitch***

**Sister: I told you it was awesome! Hey Fang, guess what? You get to read it next!**

**Fang: *looks at Me* Oh nubcakes I'm in trouble..**

**Disclaimer: Me and sissy *twitch* don't own Maximum Ride. WWWWHHHAAAHH! (or Pepito the magic taco- see author note at bottom).**

**(This takes place where everything is fine, Max is together with Fang and Dylan got together with Max II.)**

(Fang POV)

I was being the rock I am when Max came in and gave me sleeping pills because I kept on dreaming about Pepito the magic taco. I finally cracked and told Max. Max, being the over reactor she is, went and got me the pills. I took one, then another, and couldn't stop. **(A/N: Sister: DO NOT TAKE SO MANY PILLS! *twitch*)** Next thing I know, I'm running around being unemotionless.

(Max POV)

I'm watching a movie with the flock except for Fang when the Devil himself came in. Except he wasn't Fang. Or the Fang I know. He was wearing pink, which I've only seen him do once when he was drunk, which must mean…..

"FANG! HOW MANY PILLS DID YOU TAKE?"

"Mmpphhm... 1... 2… 84…."

I run to the bathroom and see Fang's empty sleeping pill bottle that held exactly 60 pills! Oh dear god….

'_ANGEL!'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Fang is high'_

_*giggle*_

'_Angel, keep him there I'm going to get something.'_

I run back in the room with a taco costume, and Fang froze and screamed bloody murder. I quickly took off the costume. Looks like I'll see what happens.

Fang attacked Angel and started to make an Alpaca with his hands that spit on her and nibbled her ear. By now Iggy was ROFL. Fang started mumbling things like "I will soon have all the redheads in the world worshipping me and playing Alpaca Hands with me." and "My Hogwarts acceptance letter is 3 years late." Then Fang screamed at Iggy "Make me a pink loaf of bread with a side of Canadian Justin Bieber grilled with BBQ weenie sauce!" Iggy grinned evilly and took off, and later came back with Dylan and JB. I always knew Dylan was a weenie! Iggy started grilling JB and put Dylan in a pot for the 'Iggy's Spectacular BBQ with Weenie Sauce'. While this was going down, Fang was yelling and his Alpacas were "spitting" at everyone to stay away, while Fang nibbled on an ear and sang "Dylaaaan, Dylaaaan, Dylaaaan, oohhh I always knew you were a weeeenie just like Sam" By this time, everyone was rolling on the floor laughing really hard- Iggy even peed himself. Then Fang sort of fainted/fell asleep.

(Fang POV)

I looked around me. I was in a field surrounded by flowers, sunlight, and a forest. All of a sudden, Edward Cullen steps out into the sunlight. I screamed "AHH! Please don't eat me sparkly gay unicorn fairy!"

He looks startled and runs screaming into the forest.

Then a hear a voice, an eerily familiar voice…. it was Max. But not Max at the same time. This time I was in a dungeon. Max was looking all mad and scary. She screamed at me "Why didn't you give me my blue Llama with my purple sombrero back?"

I looked around. I was in a forest. All the trees were dead. Some were crushed. I fell to the ground as the earth shook. A giant thing appeared in front of me. It was a cross between a tummy, a foot, an ear, and a person. It roared at me, "Give me your stomach, a foot and your ear, before I rip them both off of you!"

I stared confuzzled at the thing. "What in _ are you?"

The thing proudly replied "The Giant Tummy-Toe-Ear Eating monster!"

I looked up at him weirdly and said, "Riigghhhttt, well I'm going to leave now." and flew away from it. I looked below from my flying, and saw a place more my style, a dark shady building. I flew toward it and landed inside. Everything was dark and silent. "Finally, some peace and-"

Then lights flickered and flashed and Justin Beiber ran on the stage holding Dylan's head and started singing Baby.

My life flashed before my eyes as my head grew numb and cold. Then I heard voices in my head. *Faaaaaang, Faaaaaang!* and *Where did I put that penguin!*

I started up a very good conversation with them about a pink penguin on crack doing the hamster dance on Justin Beiber's face while eating a green tire in a purple sombrero, when I was slapped awake. Max stood above me, mad as ever. "You have some explaining to do!"

**A/N: Sister: Wasn't that the best story ever Fangy boy?**

**Fang: *twitch***

**Sister: It wasn't that bad, you liked it right sissy?**

**Me: *twitch* Mmpphhm…. *twitch***

**Sister: Well my Alpacas liked it…. Oh yeah and we're not really sure who owns Pepito the Magic Taco, so if you do own him- all credit to you. Or, if you know who does, please tell us!**

**Me: AHHH ALPACA SPIT! Mumble…mumble….**

**Sister: Well… maybe tell me when my Sissy recovers so she can know too!**


	2. Facebook Page!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have created a Facebook page, so go and like it right now!

You'll receive funny quotes and sayings, crazy sh*t that happens to us, updates on stories, hints to upcoming stories, polls, and another way to ask me questions and talk to me!

Just search It's Fnicking Awesomeness- it's the only one!

P.S. Names and such will not be used creepily/scarily/for spamming/etc.


	3. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
